<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sassy Saucy Sammy by sigiseraphina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422514">Sassy Saucy Sammy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigiseraphina/pseuds/sigiseraphina'>sigiseraphina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ageplay, Daddy Issues, Sassy, Time Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigiseraphina/pseuds/sigiseraphina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old drabble I found based of the swingsetverse from SPN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sassy Saucy Sammy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d all started a week ago. Cas had gotten called away on some very important angel business. While Dean got a pungent whiff of a Wendingo case in southern Michigan. Sam had been out of his little space for a couple days, so Dean figured they should both be fine on a short hunt. And the hunt went better than fine, they killed the Wendingo and were able to save the six living victims.</p><p>Sammy had been on his A-game the entire time, finishing 90% of the research before they even arrived and saving Dean’s ass with a couple of quick reflexes. Dean, using the success as a springboard, found another nearby salt and burn case, which led to another salt and burn in Ohio. It was exhausting, but also invigorating, at least for Dean. Dean noticed Sam’s zeal beginning to drop two days ago and figured a day of rest would do them both some good. So after the salt and burn in the afternoon, Dean decided they’d stay another night at the inn to recharge their batteries.</p><p>What Dean didn’t realize was that Sammy had been doing more than physically fighting. A few hours after burning the Wendingo, Sam’s old demons had begun to haunt him. He was starting to feel little again and the demons wouldn’t stop taunting him about it. At first he ignored them, and relayed affirming words to himself over and over, but the demons kept pecking and poking and prodding at his brain at all hours of the day. Three days ago, Sam almost reached out to Dean, but he felt like he couldn’t. It’d been almost a month since they’d been out hunting together and Dean was happy, blatantly and extremely happy. Dean had always taken care of him and made him happy. Sam wanted to do the same.</p><p>So Sammy pieced himself together, held his feelings in as tightly as he could, and focused on the case. He was more than relieved when Dean suggested staying another night. Dean suggested they veg out and watch a movie together to relax. It was a tempting offer, but Sammy knew that if he even glanced at a movie he’d slip completely into his little state and he knew Dean wasn’t ready to go home yet. </p><p>Sammy declined and said he was going to head to the library for a little bit. He only took one step in before leaving. The children’s section was right up front complete with beanbag chairs, colorful tables, and plenty of vibrant books. I have to be big, I owe it to Dean, he’s my big brother and he’s sacrificed for me again and again, I can be big; I can be big…</p><p>Racking his mind, he decided to try and jolt himself back to his big self. And he thought the best way to do that was to follow big brother’s old bad habits. Sam walked into a bar and drank, a lot. And the more he drank the quieter his inner demons became. For the first time in days, Sam was relaxed and he thought he was finally back in control and had a finale victory shot of vodka before texting Dean, "picking up a girl, and spending the night at her place."</p><p>The next morning he returned to the hotel a little after ten. He was surprised Dean wasn’t there, but didn’t let it bother him too much. He’d probably just gone out for some more unnecessary junk food. Knowing Dean, he’d probably would’ve already liked to have left, so Sam started to pack only to have the room door swing open.</p><p>“Where the hell have you been?!”</p><p>Sam jumped and looked up like a deer caught in headlights, “I sent you a text-”</p><p>“And I told you to get your ass back here!”</p><p>“I had my phone off.”</p><p>“Oh, you better pray, you have a damn good reason,” Dean huffed, watching his little brother intently.</p><p>Sammy crossed his arms and met Dean’s look with a glare, “I met a girl and didn’t want you interrupting.”</p><p>“How much did you drink last night?”</p><p>Sam huffed, “Like that’s any of your business. You use to do this stuff all the time.”</p><p>“We’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you,” Dean replied coldly, taking a heavy step towards Sammy, “How much did you drink last night?”</p><p>“A couple beers and five shots of Vodka,” Sammy puffed out his shoulders and turned to pick up his bag, “I’m big, Dean, I can do whatever I want.”</p><p>Dean touched his forehead and took three deep breaths. “Sammy, drop the attitude.”</p><p>Sammy snorted, “Why don’t you drop yours?”</p><p>“How long have you been feeling little?” Dean asked, “And don’t give me any more crap about being big.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Dean.”</p><p>“Answer the question, now, unless you want a time-out.”</p><p>Sam stomped his foot angrily and gave Dean a nasty glare, “You can’t do that! I’m big! You’re just… just being mean and stupid! And ugh, just leave me alone!”</p><p>“Time-out, now,” Dean snapped his fingers towards the nearest corner. Sam puffed out his chest in response and crossed his arms. Dean lowered his tone and took a step towards, unimpressed, “You wanna do this the hard way buddy?”</p><p>Sammy’s shoulders fell and took a step back. He didn’t want Daddy- no, Dean. Sam was going to be a big boy right now. Dean was his big brother. He could be big and hunt with him, he could control himself. “…You’re not being fair! I’m big!”</p><p>“Last chance Sammy, take a time-out, then we’ll talk.”</p><p>Sammy glanced at the corner and back at Dean. Little Sammy finally won over all control and collapsed on the floor in tears. “I’m sorry! Soooo sorry, D-Daddy!”</p><p>Dean sighed and joined Sammy on the floor to put a protective hug around him, “Shh, calm down Sammy. Daddy’s here, everything’s alright.”</p><p>Sammy hid his face in Dean’s chest and clung onto him, as he shook his head back and forth. Everything was absolutely not fine! He had wanted to be big and help Dean hunt, but he’d failed. He’d been fighting for almost a week against this and now that’d he’d finally lost he felt exhausted and could hear his inner demons as clear as a bell. I’m so selfish, I’m so weak, I’m useless…</p><p>Dean wasn’t a mind reader, but he knew from Sam’s shaking body, that Sam was fighting one hell of a battle inside his mind. So Dean held him tighter, stroked his baby’s hair, and whispered cajoling words into his ear. And for twenty minutes, the two stayed in a tight embrace as Sammy cried his heart out as Dean gave Sammy solace.</p><p>After the theatrics had died to quiet sniffles, Dean broke the embrace and rubbed Sammy’s back gently. “You okay, buddy? All cried out?”</p><p>Sammy nodded slowly, “Uh -sniff- huh… Sorry, Daddy. I was just-”</p><p>“Shh, It’s okay, buddy,” Dean helped Sammy to stand and gave his hair a comforting stroke, “ Go take a time-out for being sassy with Daddy and then we’ll talk about your lying and last night, okay? Daddy loves you.”</p><p>Sammy nodded with a quivering lip and put his nose in the corner. He was not looking forward to the talk after time-out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>